THE MEDICINE WALK
by K9grmingTwihard
Summary: Kahla'kekoa takes the Professor on a walk to identify what plants on the island are great for medicinal uses. Rated T just in case. Epilogue has been reposted.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please read 'He ho'omaka hou 'ana: A New Beginning' to get the back story of Kahla'kekoa!**

* * *

 _This is set a little before Christmas._

 **PROLOGUE**

There was a good sized Ohia Tree behind the huts that was perfect for Kahla'kekoa to make her own hut from. So right after breakfast the Skipper, Professor and Gilligan helped her collect palm fronds, vines, and bamboo. The Skipper and Gilligan worked on the walls and door and the Professor helped Kahla'kekoa unpack her huge backpack.

"What's in here?" The Professor asked as he picked up a small sack.

"Dried boar balls!" Kahla'kekoa replied causing the Professor to nearly drop them. "They're really good do you want one?"

"Um no thank you!" The Professor replied as he pulled out what looked like a big head band made from what looked like braided hair. "What's this?"

"Hairs from my mothers before me!" Kahla'kekoa replied. "When we come of age or when our mothers die we age to it then wear it during ceremonies."

The Professor was thoughtful for a moment then pulled out an old looking journal that looked to be written in Norwegian.

"Those are Elder Klaus's!" Kahla'kekoa replied as she unpack a few sets of outfits. "Starting from before coming to our island. Then he started taking notes on our tongues, traditions, and mostly all the plants we use for healing."

"Interesting!" The Professor replied as he skimmed through the book. "I'm curious what plants on this island can heal."

"When we finish I'll take you on a medicine walk!" Kahla'kekoa replied as she noticed the Professor eyes widened as he came upon a page with a hand shaped serrated leaflets glued to to it with lots of note around.

"That one makes everyone loopy when it's burned but can cure anything when we take the oil from the seeds!" Kahla'kekoa replied as the Professor continued to skim through the book. "They mostly grow in really dry places. I think Klaus calls it Foxy Jin."

"Um right!" The Professor replied slowly and handed her the journal. "I'd rather not go looking for this one!"

"Kahla'kekoa the door is finished!" Gilligan replied as he and the Skipper crawled in.

"Wow great job fixing this up!" The Skipper replied as he spotted the small pouch of boar balls and popped one in his mouth. "These are good what are they?"

"Fur root from pick!" Kahla'kekoa replied as Gilligan also too one.

"What tree do they grow on?" The Skipper replied.

"From an actual pig I'm afraid!" The Professor replied clearing his throat.

Both the Skipper and Gilligan turned pale.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

"Hmmm they're not bad actually!" The Skipper replied popping another one in his mouth while Gilligan just swallowed his and helped Kahla'kekoa unpack some more. "Tastes just like bacon."

"Won seaweed thin?" Kahla'kekoa asked as she opened another journal.

"Oh no thank you!" The Skipper replied swallowing.

"No she's asking if we want to see something weird!" Gilligan whispered handing Skipper the book and pointing at the front page. "Look at this picture!"

"Far Thor ant says steers!" Kahla'kekoa replied as the Skipper and the Professor gasped.

There was an old black and white photo inside the front cover showing a young boy who looked just like Kahla'kekoa with really light hair and her parents wearing lederhosen. What made the Professor and Skipper gasp was that the father in the photo looked just like a younger version of a skinny Skipper. The Skipper slid the photo out of the pocket and looked at the back. There was the date 1894 and the names Han, Urska, and Watli Roethlisberger.

"I don't believe it!" Skipper whispered. "This is my mother's maiden name!"

"Moth Thor ant says steers!" Kahla'kekoa replied handing them another journal and pointing to another old black and white photo. It was Gilligan's turn to gasp.

The father in the photo looked just like Gilligan probably with red hair the mother looked just like the younger version of his grandmother and the young girl looked eerily like Ginger. They were wearing what looked like kilts. The date was 1892 and the names were Bran, Maeghan, and Áine O'Byrne.

"This is my grandmother Iona's maiden name!" Gilligan whispered. "And I think Maeghan was her cousin!"

"Watts eat men?" Kahla'kekoa asked the bewildered Professor.

"It would appear that you are the Skipper's, Gilligan's, and maybe even Ginger's distant cousin!" The Professor whispered.

 **0o0o0o0o**

While the Skipper and Gilligan went to show the others the photos Kahla'kekoa took the Professor on the medicine walk. First they stop at some thin grayish white trees behind her hut.

"What you call trees?" Kahla'kekoa asked rubbing the tree.

"Aspen trees!" The Professor replied as Kahla'kekoa held up her hand to reveal the white powder of the Aspen tree.

"Spread powder all over the body helps from being burned from sun!" Kahla'kekoa replied as she smeared it on her face.

"Really I've never heard of that!" The Professor replied as rubbed the tree and put a little of the powder on his forehead.

"Klaus say you can get wests for birds I think!" Kahla'kekoa replied unsure of what she was saying.

"I think you mean yeast for breads!" The Professor replied smiling. "It can be used in the pancakes as well!"

"Yes and tree skin can be eaten!" Kahla'kekoa replied as she peeled some of the bark and ate it. "They are good help for pains in the head and when we are hot from sickness."

"Fascinating!" The Professor replied. "So we can eat the bark, use it for headaches and with fever!"

"Yes!" Kahla'kekoa replied as they continued walking. "Come there is lot more!"

* * *

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

"Oooh Professor look at this!" Kahla'kekoa replied as they stopped at a tree near the mountain where the soil was moist. "Klaus calls this Dog Ear moss!"

The Professor looks at the moss on the tree. They looked more like a clump of semi-circular leaves. The were a light green on one side and white on the other.

"Ah yes this is a species of lichen called the Peltigera!" The Professor replied. "Interesting I saw several of these back in Hawaii!"

"We crush to put in a hot drink to help with cough!" Kahla'kekoa replies as she picked some of it. "Also make into paste to treat wounds especially the itches you get from wearing wet clothes too long!"

"Ah yes I've heard of that!" The Professor replied as he put some of the lichen in his bag and they continued walking.

They walked until they came upon a large patch of flowers. They grew in stocks and each stock had several pink and purple flowers with four petals.

"Oooh these flowers very good!" Kahla'kekoa replied as she picked a few. "One time after fire on one of our mountains tons of them bloomed. You can eat them now or you can cook them!"

"Hmmm!" The Professor replied as he popped one in his mouth. "I believe this is called Fireweed!"

"They can help with stomach problems or when we are burned!" Kahla'kekoa replied as she ate another flower.

"Indeed!" The Professor replied as he took some notes.

They continued walking along a small creek until Kahla'kekoa stopped at a group of large triangular leaves that resembled elephant ears. Kahla'kekoa pulled out one of the plants and the Professor saw that the roots resembled potatoes.

"Ah I know this!" The Professor replied as he help to pull some more out. "These are Taro roots!"

"Yep they can help stop bleeding!" Kahla'kekoa replied as she continued pulling out more. "And help with bug bites and stings!"

"Fascinating!" The Professor replied. "Let's bring several of these back to have with dinner tonight!"

Once they had a couple of bags full they continued on their way.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

"Oooh look at these!" Kahla'kekoa replied after only walking for a few minutes.

"Aahh yes Shampoo Ginger!" The Professor replied looking at the plants Kahla'kekoa was pointing to. "I had no idea that they were here!"

The antler-like stems were about three feet tall. The flowering shoots were either green or red and shaped like pine cones. There were several of these brilliant red plants growing along the creek.

"We can drink sap when no water is near!" Kahla'kekoa replied as she tore off one of the flowers, squeezed it and sucked at the aromatic sap. "Hmmmm!"

"Hmmm that is good!" The Professor replied following her actions.

"This can help when our teeth hurt!" Kahla'kekoa began. "Also when we have head and belly pains or with cuts and sores."

"Fascinating!" The Professor replied as he wiped off his hands.

"Add to food for flavor!" Kahla'kekoa continued. "When we dry it and turn to powder and spread onto clothes and wrap it around ankles and wrists when we sprain them. We can even wash hairs with it!"

"Oh yes I've heard over that too!" The Professor replied. "We should bring some of these back with us!"

After picking several of the stocks and tying them off Kahla'kekoa spotted something else.

"Oooh look at this shrub!" Kahla'kekoa replied as she kneeled down to look down at a small shrub with hear shaped leaves.

The Professor examined the shrub she was looking at. It had woody stems with dark green heart shaped leaves with tiny yellow buds. The Professor recognized it immediately.

"I do believe this is the Kava Plant!" The Professor replied. "This appears to be a very young specimen!"

"When plant is grown up it can help with sleep!" Kahla'kekoa replied as she stood up. "It can also help with breathing sicknesses and pains in muscles. Also with flus."

"Fascinating!" The Professor replied. "I've read about these in college but never saw them in person!"

"Oooh oooh oooh look at that over there!" Kahla'kekoa replied jumping and pointing to a small tree growing out of some rocks by the water. She immediately rushed over to it.

The Professor just smiled, gathered up the stocks, and followed. As he drew closer he recognized the tree immediately. It was about five feet tall and had green and whitish leaves with pink veins. The stems had little white spiky flowers.

"Ah the Mamaki Tree we have these back in Hawaii!" The Professor replied taking a closer look at the leaves.

"We have these on my island too!" Kahla'kekoa replied. "When flowers turn into fruit can be turn into tea and that can help when we are very weak!"

"Amazing I had no idea!" The Professor replied. "Anything else?"

"Nope that's it!" Kahla'kekoa replied as she hopped down from the rocks.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4**

"Oooh look at this!" Kahla'kekoa replied as they continued their way along the creek.

The Professor stopped short once again to look where she was pointing to. In the middle of a large cluster of bright green leaves were four feet tall stalks. On top of the stalks were several triangular shaped leaves with a cluster of green little buds in the middle with purple or green veins growing out in all directions.

"Ah I know these!" The Professor replied walking closer to the plant. "The Polynesian Arrowroot! Some people back home get their starch from it."

"It is also called Pia!" Kahla'kekoa replied. "Starch is sweetener right?"

"Correct!" The Professor replied as he walked over to another mature plant nearby and picked some of the tubers.

"We use this to help with bad belly problems!" Kahla'kekoa replied as she picked some of the tubers. "It also help to stop bleeding."

"Very interesting!" He replied as he looked down at his watch. "We should start heading back or we'll be late for dinner."

"Okay!" Kahla'kekoa replied as they finished picking.

As they headed back to camp they spotted the hopseed bush. It was a small shrub with little pink flowers. The leaves from the flowers could be used for various skin irritations.

Then they came across the Indian Mulberry tree. It was a thirty foot tree with smelly white oval-shaped fruit. The juice from the fruit can be used to treat many ailments including loss of appetite.

Next they came across another bigger Ohia tree. The buds can be used to be made into a tea to treat colds. The roots can be used to treat earaches and the flowers can help with childbirth.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**EPILOGUE**

The Professor and Kahla'kekoa made it back an hour before dinner. While the Professor told everyone of what they found Ginger helped Kahla'kekoa get freshened up.

"It's simply amazing! Who knew!" Mr. Howell replied as they sat down. "Back home it's pills, pills, and more pills!"

"Yes it's unfortunate!" The Professor replied. "But everything on the island are ingredients to a lot of our medicines with who knows what else."

"Plus whatever else gets put in them gives you other side effects and sometimes makes you sicker." Gilligan replied thoughtfully. "Like when my friend had gotten sick."

"Hmmmm!" Everyone replied thoughtfully as Kahla'kekoa and Ginger joined them.

"My goodness Ginger what have you done with Kahla'kekoa's hair?" Mrs. Howell replied.

Ginger had helped Kahla'kekoa shave the sides of her head and along the back of her head so that a large strip remained which was tied back in a loose pony tail.

"That's what she wanted me to do!" Ginger replied as she and Kahla'kekoa helped Mary Ann put dinner on the table. "And Mary Ann, Mrs. Howell she wants us to help her braid it tomorrow."

"Of course!" They replied as they began eating.

After dinner the Professor, Kahla'kekoa and Mary Ann organized their new medicine cabinet.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
